Without you I'm nothing
by caaandy.megido
Summary: Compilation of 3 really short stories based on the song Without you I'm Nothing by Placebo
1. Shaka x Mu

_**Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide**_

I don't know how that happened

_**I'll take it by your side**_

I had became so dependent, so needed of you

_**Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide**_

What have you done to me? I don't think I can keep living like this anymore

_**I'll take it by your side**_

Don't matter what I do with myself, with my life anymore

I trust myself entirely upon you

_**Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies**_

I had trusted myself on you, everyone did right? We trusted Athena to each other's…

But you lied, you betrayed us… like I never thought you could

_**I'll take it by your side**_

But I still love you… I still need you

Like I never thought I could

_**Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide**_

What have you done to me?

I can't concentrate; I can't be myself again…

_**I'll take it by your side**_

But now you left me, you left Athena

You left us

And you left everything we build together

_**Tick tock**_

Time is passing and still miss you

_**Tick tock**_

Time is passing and I can still feel you

_**Tick tock**_

Time is passing and can't concentrate without thinking of you

_**Tick tick**_

Can't get you out of my dreams

_**Tick**_

Can't get you out of my head

_**Tick**_

Can't get you out of my life

_**Tick tock**_

Even you had already got out off by your self

_**Tick**_

I still need you in every breath I take

_**I'm unclean, a libertine**_

I'm the worst, I treated you like a liar

I should have trusted you.

I'm so stupid… how could I never see the truth right in front of my eyes? I was supposed to be the man closest to God… right?

_**And every time you vent your spleen**_

And even though I let you leave me, you say you still love me. You say you understand me… How could you understand me?

How can you forgive me? How could you forgive me?

_**I seem to lose the power of speech**_

I don't know why but you made something to me, to my soul

_**You're slipping slowly from my reach**_

I don't know what it is, but I can't let you leave me anymore

_**You grow me like an evergreen**_

I don't know how you did this, but it's your fault I'm this weak

It's your fault I'm not the man closest to God anymore

_**You've never seen the lonely me at all**_

And if you had saw me when you had left me. You would see the most pitiful man in the earth. And it's your entire fault

_**I...**_

Love you Mu

I love you like I never thought it was possible for me to love

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways**_

And I'm so thankful that you're not the betrayer I thought you're were

I'm so shameful that I didn't trusted you

_**I...**_

don't know how could I Love you so much

I don't know how could I be so stupid

_**Fall**_

I'm so pitiful

So ridiculously in Love with you

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

I'm so weak

For not being able to live without you

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

So stupid

For not being with you when you needed most

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

So needed of you

Even if you don't need me

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways**_

Promise you would never leave me again

And I promise I would never distrust you again

because

_**Without you I'm nothing at all**_

The only think I sure right now is that I can't live without right now


	2. Milo x Camus

_**Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide**_

Since before you were my friend, I always hid this feeling for you

I had hid it so deep

_**I'll take it by your side**_

When I could never hide anything from you

_**Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide**_

I haven't noticed that you had the same feelings for me

_**I'll take it by your side**_

Maybe because you hide them better than me

_**Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies**_

And had hide so many thing from you

But I hope you understand

_**I'll take it by your side**_

I'll keep fighting by your side

_**Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide**_

Even now that you're can't hear my words anymore

_**I'll take it by your side**_

I'll keep fighting for you

I had stop fighting for Athena already

I only fight for you

I know these words would make you angry if you could hear them

But you can't… and I am so sorry

_**Tick tock**_

It's my fault

_**Tick tock**_

I know that, If I could be stronger

_**Tick tock**_

I know

You would still be here

_**Tick tick**_

And I'm so sorry

I'm really sorry

That I wasn't able to be with you and protect you

_**Tick**_

_**Tick**_

But you always knew

How stupid and foolish

I am

_**Tick tock**_

And I'm sorry for crying too

I know how you hate this emotional me

_**Tick**_

But I Just can't hold it

_**I'm unclean, a libertine**_

I don't deserve to be loved by you

And even knowing that, you loved me back

_**And every time you vent your spleen**_

With your cold hearted way, you loved me back

_**I seem to lose the power of speech**_

You could say I was the happiest

And I had never been so happy

_**You're slipping slowly from my reach**_

And then you left me

I know it was my own fault, but you left me

_**You grow me like an evergreen**_

You made me feel complete and not stupid at all

_**You've never seen the lonely me at all**_

But now I'm the saddest of us all

_**I…**_

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways**_

I loved you with everything I had, and you loved me with you ice cold heart

_**I…**_

_**Fall**_

Maybe I'm just was too stupid to believe we could live happy and forever together

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

But we were made to be apart, we are gold saints after all

We are Athena's saints after all… Our life is short

We both knew it, at least you knew it… I think I just forgot

_**Without you I'm nothing **_

I'm hopeless, ain't I? I'm pretty sure, if you could see me crying like I'm now you would be mad at me… But I'm not as cold as you. I don't know how to dig these feelings… not these feelings

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

I don't know how to keep living anymore, if can't live with you

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways**_

You took everything from me, you changed everything I was

And now I don't know how to live if I can't be embraced by your coldness anymore

_**Without you I'm nothing at all**_

I don't want to live, I can't live

If I can't be embraced by your coldness anymore


	3. Homura x Madoka

_**Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide**_

It's stupid how could I fall in love for someone that had never done anything really special

_**I'll take it by your side**_

But you have done so much for me

_**Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide**_

You might not notice it, because it's only in my head

_**I'll take it by your side**_

But you're so important, so important to me

_**Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies**_

I hide myself in these lies and secrets

_**I'll take it by your side**_

But it's just because I want to be for you, what you have been for me

_**Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide**_

Maybe you'll never understand how much I have done to you

_**I'll take it by your side**_

But I'll keep doing everything to be with you

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

The time passes and I pass the time

_**Tick tick**_

_**Tick **_

_**Tick **_

If I do it right I know I'll be able to save you

_**Tick tock**_

Don't matter how many times I must back to the same point

I'll back as much as I need to do it right

_**Tick**_

As many times I need... until I do it right to save you

_**I'm unclean, a libertine**_

I not worth of your trust, I not worth of your friendship

But even though I know this I still want to me with you Madoka

_**And every time you vent your spleen**_

And every time I just dare to look at you

_**I seem to lose the power of speech**_

I lost my words

I'm so weak when I get close to you

_**You're slipping slowly from my reach**_

And I'm so afraid of losing you

I would everything again

_**You grow me like an evergreen**_

Because you showed me what's friendship really is

Because you showed how to be strong

_**You've never seen the lonely me at all**_

I will never let you see me as someone weak

Not again

_**I**_

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways**_

Seems that I just inverted everything

I just made you think I'm as strong as you

_**I**_

_**Fall**_

But even though I'm look strong

I still weak

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

Fighting with everything that comes towards you

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

I try as much as I can to protect you

_**Without you I'm nothing**_

I try to protect you, Just like you did to me

_**Take the plan, spin it sideways**_

Because in fact when I protect you I'm just protecting myself

From falling apart

_**Without you I'm nothing at all**_

Without you Madoka I'm just weak


End file.
